Yoshi and Peach's night in
by jrejinald
Summary: Peach askes Yoshi for a favor Mario just doesn't do well with. My first lemon! One-shot  Warning: Very odd. I wrote this because I couldn't get it out of my head, if you do read it, you have been warned.


**YOSHI AND PEACH'S NIGHT IN.**

'Yoshi? Is that you?'

'Who is this?'

'It's Peach!'

'Oh snap, I thought you were in another castle?'

'No, I'm fine, I just need to unwind.'

'Okaaaay' Yoshi looked a bit weirded out.

'And Mario just doesn't give me that sort of "attention"'

'So you wanna do a dinosaur?' He was slightly scared now but secret hoping the answer was yes.

'Yep'

'Well I'd have to say I'm a dinosaur then.'

'And that's why you're here.' Peach said while slipping out of her dress.

'Oh your big breasts, with little pink nipples' Yoshi said poking his tongue out and rubbing one. 'Careful they're sensitoooooooohhhhhhhhhhh' Peach didn't get to finish her sentence because of Yoshi's tongue. Whoops, slip of the tongue but it's ok, I have absolute mastery over my tongue, and I'll be gentle.' Yoshi said and then went back to circling the nipple with his long tongue form the other end of the room. 'Mmm, that's so good Yoshi.' Peach said closing her eyes. 'Your beautiful blonde hair is so gorgeous.'

'Thanks.' Peach smiled, her dino companion was so sweet sometimes. 'My dinosaur dick is so hard.' He continued. That was a strange way to follow up but oh well. She opened her eyes to see Yoshi's 10 inch member. 'And long!' Peach said in surprise. 'Really? Among the Yoshi community I'm considered short.' Peach almost fainted at that thought, especially with her knowing about some types of Yoshi having a habit of spontaneous acts of fornication. 'I wanna eat you out Peach' Yoshi confessed.

'Pardon?' Peach said, coming back down from the clouds.

'For a long time I've wanted to go down between your legs and work my tongue magic on your pussy.' Yoshi half mumbled. Peach pretended to think for a while, then spread her legs. 'I want to feel that' She said smiling. Yoshi licked the inside of one thigh then the other, smelling sweet secant of Peach's pussy and then put his tongue on her clit and slowly licked up and down gently. 'Can you taste the peaches?' The princess asked.

'I can, it's delicious' and he could, he now why she was called Peach, a secret not many knew. He proceeded to play around a bit, teasing her entrance by prodding it with the bulbous part of his tongue. 'Put your tongue in me Yoshi, let's see if it really is magic.' Peach said seductively but also hesitantly. Yoshi detected this and relaxed a bit. 'At least she isn't sure about this either' He thought just before he plunged his tongue inside her, forcing the whole thing in in one go. Peach arched her spine. Yoshi went to pull the tongue out. 'No, don't.' Peach yelled, 'I just didn't expect it to go in so fast'

'Ok.' Yoshi tried to say, but this came out strange because his tongue was elsewhere, sliding slowly in deep and back.

'Oooohhhhh, faster!' Peach exclaimed. Yoshi obeyed speeding up gradually feeling every inch inside of Peach. 'Mmmmmmmm' Yoshi said, which sounded like you taste so good. Peach grabbed her breasts and caressed them. 'I'm cumming!' she yelled. Yoshi didn't make any attempt to move so she came in his mouth spurting out heaps of vaginal juice all over him and in his mouth. Yoshi lapped up every bit and licks entire pussy clean. He looked up and said 'Baby your sweet peach juice is all over my face and it tastes so sweet.'

'If that is so, I must try it.' Peach said in a very authoritative voice. She then licked Yoshi's face clean making sure to clean inside his mouth as well. 'Well Yoshi, was that as good as you hoped?' Peach asked. 'It was so good princess, much better than I could ever imagine.' Peach smiled an idea forming, 'Is that so?'

'Yep.'

'Then now it's my go!' she said brightly.

'What?' said the confused dinosaur. Peach got on her knees and pulled him closer. 'You got a taste of me, now I want a taste of you.' You could almost hear the click as Yoshi worked it out, 'Awww baby, does this mean i get to put my huge dino dick inside your sweet wet mouth?'

Peach smiled, 'give him a medal, or in this case, the alternative.' She opened her mouth wide. 'By the stars that's a big mouth' Yoshi said as he slid his huge red dick inside her mouth.

'How does my dick taste Peach?'

'Mmmmm mmm mmm mmmm' Peach said.

'Pardon?' Yoshi said. Peach gave him the thumbs up. 'Suck it good Peach and you _may_ get some cum for you to taste.' Peach knew he was bragging but didn't say anything, instead she held her breath grabbed his butt cheeks and pulled her head to the base of his dick sucking hard. 'Oh god peach. That's good. You can get it so deep!' Peach looked up and nodded, taking a breath though her nose. 'Can you suck on my balls too baby?' Peach nodded and opened her mouth wider so she could fit everything in her mouth at the same time. 'HOLY CRAP THAT'S GOOD!' Yoshi exclaimed, 'I'm gonna cum!'

'Cum in my mouth!' Peach managed to say, pulling back so Yoshi could see where he was aiming. Yoshi shot a huge load into Peach's mouth, some of it covering her lips in white sticky cum. 'Oh baby that was good!' He said, panting. Peach gargled and swallowed all of the cum in her mouth. 'Is that it?' she said, sounding disappointed. Yoshi turned around after a second. 'You want some dino dick inside your pussy do you?' he asked.

'Hell yes!' Peach yelled. Yoshi laid the princess down and put his dick deep inside of her so they were facing each other. Peach moaned and kissed Yoshi on the lips with her cum covered ones. Mmm I taste good. Yoshi said, licking his lips. They stayed in this embrace for a while pumping in and out so deep that he stretched Peach's pussy wide, sliding back and forth, back and forth, fast for a while, then slow again. 'How do you like this baby?'

'Your dick is bigger than before!' Peach said, obviously delighted. 'It's because your wet pussy turns me on so much I can't help but get even bigger.'

'And your inside me so deep it's soooooo good' Yoshi smirked, Peach thrusted in time with his movements. 'Wait!' Yoshi said, 'I don't want to be the father of a Yoshi-human cross-breed, no offence, but can we move to your butt?'

'You read my mind.' Peach said, getting on her hands and knees. 'Now you're the one doing the riding.' She said looking back at Yoshi.

'I guess I am.' He prodded her butt-hole slowly pushing more and more of his dick inside. 'Just push it all in at once Peach urged. He did so and she gasped. 'It's so much bigger than even five minutes ago!'

'I ate a super mushroom when you weren't looking and it made my dick bigger.' Yoshi said pulling out and sounding smug. He pushed his huge dino dick back inside really quick which made Peach bump a table from the force of it, when this occurred another super mushroom fell of the table and landed by her arm. 'I wonder what will happen if _I_ eat one?' she thought as Yoshi pulled out again. 'STOP' she yelled.

'Everything ok?'

'Everything's fine.' Peach said through a mouthful of super mushroom. 'Princess, look.' Yoshi said pointing at Peach's bosom. 'Your boobs are growing to epic sizes!.' Peach looked down and they had indeed grown very large. She squeezed a nipple experimentally and a small stream of milk came out. 'Oh my god your boobs are humongous now! Just the way I like them. Yoshi said smiling. 'Not only that, milk comes out!' Peach said, showing him. Yoshi moved forward, pushing his dick in all the way in the process, grabbed one and pinched the nipple and squirted the milk on his extended tongue. 'Delicious.' He declared. 'And my dick is growing more thanks to it!' Peach tried a little and her bobs grew some more. 'It tastes so good'. She said and sucked on it more drinking greedily. Yoshi started thrusting again, going harder and harder and faster and faster pounding Peaches butt, intent on making her scream with pleasure. 'O I can feel every inch inside of you Peach!'

'So good! Faster Yoshi!' Peach moaned in pleasure.

'I'M ABOUT TO CUM!' Yoshi yelled, thrusting.

'Cum in my butt!' Peach yelled. Yoshi bit his lip and came, excessive amounts of fluid were ejected, so much that Peach was filled up to the brim and some came out of her mouth. 'Oh man!' Yoshi said, short of breath. Peach swallowed. 'You love the taste of that cum?' Yoshi asked.

'Oh yes, it tastes like heaven!' the princess said, enthralled.

'Good I can do that whenever you want.'

Peach smiled, 'sounds like I shall be seeing you regularly then. But for now, let's just sit.' So they sat and fell asleep, Peach curled up in Yoshi's arms.

**END**


End file.
